


Mine

by Iwalkalone258



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Christmas Themed, F/M, Loving on christmas morning, Winter storm, basically you'll like it, cuteness, gift for one of my faves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 06:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13161090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwalkalone258/pseuds/Iwalkalone258
Summary: Nothing compares to having Barry Allen as her husband, and her other half. Sometimes she thinks that at the dawn of time, they were formed as two halves to the same whole. And no matter how many lives those two halves led they always found their way back to each other. It’s a bit romantic even for her, but it’s the only truth she can bare to accept.





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [backtothestart02](https://archiveofourown.org/users/backtothestart02/gifts).



Of course on one of the coldest nights of the year the heater in their loft decides working is a thing of the past. Snow blankets the ceiling-to-floor windows in their bedroom, and falls lightly to the earth in waves of white sheets. It’s a blizzard, and the perfect weather for Christmas morning - or at least that’s what Channel 8 claimed the night before. Iris is curled under the comforter - shivering - with Barry sprawled at her back. Somehow through the night he kicked from underneath the covers. Now he rests on his stomach with a long arm stretched under his pillow, and if she listens hard enough she can hear the easy rise and fall of his chest. That breathing, his steady breathing always lulls her back to sleep, but not tonight. Tonight she’s freezing her ass off.

Her thin frame isn’t used to this type of cold even though she’s known no other place but Central City. She yearns for the warmth of midsummer days, of the high sun in the sky, and even temperatures. A quiver races down her spine and she moves her legs higher into her chest. She probably resembles a small child, but she needs the heat emitting from her body. Especially since she doesn’t want to wake Barry by crawling underneath him - something she’s done many times in the past. He deserves to sleep, deserves to be lost in the sacred realm of his dreams. 

Iris is trying to ward off another shiver when Barry surprises her by moving back underneath the warmth of the comforter. His arm sinks around her stomach, and tightens as he draws her into the heat of his body. Somehow the slight tremors of her frame gave her away, but she sighs at the contact of his bare chest on her back, sighs at the familiar scent of him. It baffles her the way his body works, the way lightning slithers through his veins to keep him in eternal heat. He buries his nose into the column of her neck inhaling the sweet strawberry off her hair. Even with the differences of their sizes they still fit perfectly together. 

“You’re shivering,” he murmurs, sleep evident by the huskiness of his tone. Iris bites her bottom lip, and shifts so that their hands entwine over her abdomen. 

“Mhm, not anymore,” she responds softly settling into his steady frame. There’s no safer place than being in her husband's arms. 

“I’m going to fix the heater in the morning, I promise,” Barry nuzzles his nose into her jawline, his lips brushing the same spot right after. Another sigh escapes her throat, and the goosebumps on her flesh dissipates with each passing second. Heat replaces the chill resonating in her bones. Pushing her feet between his legs, she nudges her back more into his front. She holds every intention of soaking up all of his warmth. He doesn’t need it anyway. 

“On Christmas?” 

“Yep, on Christmas.” There’s another brush of his lips, but this time she feels the wetness of his tongue. Iris makes a low humming sound from the back of her throat, and her eyelids become heavy. Nothing compares to having Barry Allen as her husband, and her other half. Sometimes she thinks that at the dawn of time, they were formed as two halves to the same whole. And no matter how many lives those two halves led they always found their way back to each other. It’s a bit romantic even for her, but it’s the only truth she can bare to accept.    


He drops another sweet kiss to her neck before resting his cheek over hers. The hyper beating of his heart informs her of his full consciousness. 

“I didn’t mean to wake you,” she says, her eyes landing on a random spot near the windows. If she gets up, walks to the windows, and looks down she knows the ground will be white. 

“You didn’t wake me,”

“I did,” she deadpans. “With my shivering,” A low chuckle erupts from his throat that washes over her within seconds. God, he has the nicest laughs, so deep and rich, low with volume and all hers. 

“I disagree,” Barry lifts his head and stares down at the side profile of her features. Iris is still the most beautiful girl he’s ever seen. “Plus it’s my job to make sure you’re always warm, remember?” There’s a deepness to his voice all of a sudden, a husk that has nothing to do with sleep. 

She shifts to face him, her eyes knowing by memory every attribute on his face. Reaching a hand up, she uses the tip of her index finger to trace the laugh lines by his mouth. He’s a man of many smiles, a man who hasn’t allowed his past to steal his future, a man who owns the pumping heart in her chest. The pad of her finger slides softly over his bottom lip, back and forth, again and again. These tranquil moments aren’t few or far between, but she cherishes each one like they are. Iris stores each one in a corner of her heart as a treasure. A treasure worth more than all the gold on the planet combined. 

“I do remember.” 

In the dark, she notes the moss green of his pupils, and the beginning of crows feet forming at the edge of his eyes. They’re laugh lines too, she thinks, and they’re beautiful on him. Using the palm of his hand, Barry rubs over the skin of her arms - in attempt to keep her warm she assumes. They drink each other in, Iris outlining the moles dashed over his cheeks, and Barry watching her do so. 

“You know,” she begins rubbing her nose against his on the pillow. “This is our first official Christmas together as husband and wife,” The realization makes her giddy with happiness. They did it.  Through aliens, evil speedsters, a murder trial, and defeating the smartest man alive amongst other things, they somehow managed to survive. A sloppy grin forms on her lips because together they can overcome anything. 

“Come to think of it...” Barry trails off, and Iris doesn’t miss the twinkle in his eyes or the slight red tickling his cheeks. She gathers air in her lungs, and glides her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck.    


“We made it baby,” she says playfully. When Barry chuckles she closes her eyes and bathes in it. She can listen to that low hum of sound every minute of every day. 

“We did,” he whispers, moving her to her back. Iris loops her arms around his broad shoulders, and opens her legs for him to settle between. They stare at each other for what feels like hours before he presses his lips to hers. Instantly, heat spreads throughout her body, and she pulls him closer, tighter to her.

“Is it bad that I wasn’t worried?” His question is swallowed in her mouth, and she presses one more small, chastise kiss to his perfect lips before she breaks away to stare up at him. Even with how close they are she never feels close enough to him. Maybe it’s a mental thing, or a heart thing but at times she wishes to be inside of his skin, embedded in the very essence of him, and in the pulse knocking wildly against his throat right now. She licks his taste from her lips, and drags one hand over his naked back. 

“Worried?” she asks curiously. 

“Yeah,” he nods to accent his point. “I was never worried about coming back to you. Somewhere deep inside me I knew that you were the one constant in my life. Even through the trial, going up against Devoe, all of it, I knew that as long as you were there beside me I was going to be okay,” Serenity graces his features, and so does the love he holds inside of him for her. The love that’s larger than anyone can comprehend. She’s in awe of him, always of him. 

The last year and a half wasn’t exactly easy, but the pressure of it all sometimes made her feel like she was falling into a bottomless abyss, like there was never going to be an out. But all the moments she spent with Barry made it better somehow. She would have a particularly shitty day and seeing him, even behind the glass in that hell of a jail, made her lift her head higher, made her never want to give up on rescuing him like he’s done so many times for her. Chewing on her bottom lip, she palms his cheek, her thumb brushing a spot under his eye. 

“I love you,” she begins, lifting her head to close the small space between their mouths. “So, so much,” It’s a light whisper but the fervor of her words rocks him to the core. 

“Thank you,” she places a tender kiss to his lips. “Thank you for being you,” She places another. “For loving me the way you do,” And another. “And for being the man you are.” She doesn’t continue with words but with ardor. Her tongue finds his, and suddenly her choice of pajama’s is suffocating her. She itches to feel his hard length between her thighs, feel the heat of him all around her, feel that intense closeness only two people connected by mind, body, and soul can. 

“Make love to me Barry Allen, warm my body the way you warm my soul.” Even after two years together, Iris still can’t get enough of his lips, his hands, the way  _ only _ he loves her. 

Barry brushes her nose, once, twice before kissing her again. His lips are fervent, lighting her up. Her hips lift into his in an attempt to get closer, always closer, and a small moan sounds from the base of her throat at the hard length digging into her stomach.  _ Mine _ , she thinks.

She needs to feel his naked body over hers, needs to feel the connection they have in the most animalistic way. A protest leaves her when he breaks their kiss, but she quickly understands why. He tugs her tank top over her head and the soft material makes a quiet sound as it lands somewhere by their bed. When his eyes land on her breast it causes her heart to jump crazily in her ribcage. It’s always like the first time, always like he’s seeing her body for the first time all over again. The way his eyes rake over her, the way the tip of his tongue swipes his bottom lip, the way his eyes blaze like the scorching heat of a thousand suns. Wetness pools between her legs, and anticipation fills every bone in her body. 

_ Mine _ , she thinks again. 

His teeth scraps over her throat in agonizing slowness. He’s teasing her, and egging her on all at the same time. The roughness of his palms over her nipples cause her to groan. She wants his mouth there, wants to feel the tip of his tongue there. 

“Please,” she whimpers, her back arching. Barry knows her; knows the meaning of her plea. His mouth covers one sensitive bud, and using his teeth he tugs on it, toys with it for a long moment before moving to the other. His ministrations makes her thighs quiver, and her body pulse with renewed need. 

She’s about to call his name, tell him she needs to feel the hard length of him when his mouth covers hers in one swift movement. Their tongue’s tangle together in insatiable hunger, he’s dominating, taking, taking but all she wants to do is give. That’s all she can ever do. Because no amount of giving on her end can compensate for the love she has running from the very core of her. It’s crazy, this is crazy, the way he makes her feel. He’s the person she’s most comfortable around, and he always brings out the very heart of her. Iris runs her hands down his back, and when she feels the waistband of his pj’s pushes them over his hips. 

“Bear,” she gets out, his name mangled between their moving lips, but she doesn’t need to continue. He already knows. Somehow without breaking away from her he kicks out of his pajama bottoms. They’re somewhere at the edge of the bed, hidden by the comforter. She sucks in a breath the moment she feels the soft push of his erection against the last barrier separating them, her panties. A tremor races down her spine this time. She’s becoming impatient. 

With his help they get her panties off, and the silk item joins his pajamas at the edge of the bed. A sigh rocks her chest at the skin to skin contact they share. This is better than any drugs on the street, and any luxury of life. Barry feels better than all of those things combined. 

Iris opens her legs, and locks them around his hips. They’re staring at each other again when he positions himself at her entrance and slides into her wetness, filling her. They moan in unison and her hips lift to meet each of his thrusts instinctively. She wants to feel him buried so deep inside of her that she doesn’t know where she ends or he begins. 

His rhythm is even as if he’s soaking up the deliciousness of her body, and her sweetness pulling him in. Barry doesn’t move to close the gap between their lips, only places his nose to hers and watches her with those maddenly sexy, forest green eyes of his. They move as one, as though time does not exist. Little whimpers press from her throat as his pace picks up in small increments. 

“I love you,” he whispers, his breath fanning over her parted lips. She feels his love, all around her, inside of her. Her nails bury into the flesh of his shoulders, and she leans up that tiny bit of a fraction and presses her lips to his. Her eyes stay open, watching him, processing the gentle sway of their bodies, the feel of being engulfed in him. Pressure mounts faster, and faster. It’s there building inside of her belly, tickling her lower back, her toes, the tips of her nipples. Her release is near, she can feel it in her bones. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” she manages after hearing the sweet sound of his moan. It’s above his laughter on her favorite list of things she loves about him. It’s husky and all male. She tries to push down, tries to tighten her body around his to hold off until she’s certain he’s close but then he moans her name, nibbles on her earlobe and she’s coming. Her body rocks with release and she shudders all around him, taking him in, deeper, deeper, forever deeper. 

He doesn’t falter, doesn’t stop the steady pace he knows drives her wild. Soon the pressure is back, cresting with each second that passes. His hips move faster, with a type of control he musters when he’s close to falling off the edge. She knows by the way his mouth finds hers, by the way one hand rubs her breast and the other fists in her hair. When she comes again, drops deep into the abyss, he’s right there beside her. 

Once they both catch their breaths, he presses his face to the side of her neck, inhales the scent on her skin, and kisses the spot there. Barry doesn’t want to withdraw from her body, he wants to stay connected to her in this very way for eternity, but that’s unrealistic. A small voice murmurs in the back of his mind that she’s his for longer, and he can’t help the sudden butterflies that pop into his stomach. Leave it to his beautifully amazing wife to leave him with butterflies without even trying. 

She accepts the brush of his lips as he withdraws from her body, accepts the fullness of his love throbbing through her. He’s crawling behind her, his arm settling around her midriff within seconds.

“Merry Christmas baby,” Iris mumbles, a smile in her voice. She’s exhausted suddenly, all of her energy disappearing once Barry wraps her up in his arms. Pulling the comforter over their relaxed bodies, Barry closes his eyes. Sleep will consume them both shortly. 

“Merry Christmas,” he replies, his words muffled in her neck. He’s thankful, thankful for the woman that decided to love him back after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hiyah everyone! I hope everyone had a special Christmas this year. This fic is for one my friends who talks me down when I spazz out quiet a lot. I promised her a Christmas gift and it's finally here so I hope this makes up for it being a day late. If you guys aren't following Backtothestart02 on tumblr or twitter, do so. She's awesomesauce. Anyway enjoy!!!! & Merry Christmas with a dash of Happy New Years :P


End file.
